The Viral Vector facility currently produces adenoviral, AAV, retroviral, lentiviral and Sindbis viral vectors. We utilize multiple vector systems including, pLKO.1, pWPXL, pLenti Gateway compatible vectors, pCAG-GFP, pFUGW, pSINrep5, and pLVT inducible vectors. In addition to viral production, there is viral vector purification, concentration and titering, infection protocols for investigator cell lines and primary cells and generation of stable cell lines. Viral vectors have been generated for expressing ion channels, transcription factors, hormone receptors, secreted protein expression and purification and gene knockdown by shRNA. Viral vectors have been used to introduce genes into primary mouse and rat neurons, liver cells and rat neuronal slice cultures. Other difficult to transfect cell lines, such as hematopoietic cell lines, have also been succesfully transduced using viral vectors. Lentiviral vectors can also be used to generate transgenic animals.